Coming From You
by allieoop9417
Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie knew that she and Shane belonged together. But when Mitchie's world comes crashing down, and she's too scared to tell Shane about it, can their relationship last? Will Shane accept Mitchie, despite everything that's happened now?
1. Prologue

Mitchie POV

I sat on my bed, my knees hugged to my chest. Anything to keep myself from falling apart. I wished I could tear my heart out; quickly eliminate the pain that burned inside me. In a quick burst of anger, I yanked open the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the pictures of me and him. I pounded down the hallway into my parent's bedroom, where I knew they kept the matches. I quickly lit one up and put it to the corners of my once favorite pictures. I watched them burn as my anger turned back into sorrow. A tear slid down my cheek and landed in the flaming wastebasket, causing it to sizzle. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, bawling my eyes out, wishing I had never even met him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 1

Shane POV

I mindlessly finished another one of the crappy songs my manager had forced me into singing, not caring enough that my music should have been a representation of everything _I _felt. The lyrics to the song alone sickened me, telling of a boy who meets a girl, knows she's the one, and loves her forever. The sour notes hung in the air, mocking me and everything that had happened in my life.

"Shane, are you sure this is the stuff you want to keep singing?" Nate asked hesitantly. He was always hesitant when he spoke to me now. I was always in a foul mood, and lashed out at him often, without warning. I didn't have the life in me to stop what I was doing, or care.

"You know, Mitchie would never approve of the band singing this crap," Jason, on the other hand, always spoke his mind.

"You think Mitchie would actually care enough in the first place?" I practically yelled at him. The other guys didn't flinch, they were used to this now.

On the inside, I felt like sobbing. I felt like tearing my heart out, maybe that would save me from the never-ceasing pain I felt searing in my heart.

I stormed out of the recording studio, needing someplace to sort out my raging thoughts. I ran outside, through a back door so the paparazzi wouldn't catch me in this state, and plopped down in the grass. I had yet to realize what had happened between me and Mitchie. We were so in love when Camp Rock ended, not wanting to ever be apart. She promised to write me letters, and I told her I'd call her whenever I had a break from touring, rehearsing, or recording. The first week away from her had been hard on me, but her voice over the phone had managed to get me through. I received her first letter, and eagerly responded. I knew we could make this work, hold out until next summer and the next session of Camp Rock. She sent a letter the following week, and I did the same. Then, the third letter came a week late, which I figured could just be her being tired from her school work and not having the time to sit and write to me. I responded, but didn't get a letter back for three weeks. Then a month, and now I wasn't getting any at all.

I didn't know what to do. What had I done wrong? Why wouldn't she talk to me? I had called her multiple times during each day after I hadn't gotten a letter, she never picked up. I was still so in love with her, I had no idea what I could've done to make her upset with me. The life was slowly draining out of me as time passed without Mitchie. And I just began not to care. Now the band's music career was at stake, because of my absence of heart in the music. I tried to explain it to the guys, but they just didn't get it. I couldn't give the band my heart, Mitchie had stolen it away from me.

I hopped back up, knowing that eventually I had to get back up and face reality. I sulked back into our booth. Nate and Jason had packed up the equipment for the day, deciding that we were done for the day. Our manager new better than to argue with me.

"Go get in the car," Jason commanded in his "big brother" voice. I didn't object.

Ten minutes later, Nate and Jason appeared back out of the studio, with serious and surprisingly determined faces. Jason hopped into the driver's seat and raced out of the parking lot as soon as Nate had shut the door. His eagerness to get back to a home wherein there were parents who only loved their sons because they brought in billions of dollars of cash was suspicious.

"Jason, why are you driving like a lunatic?" I said as I noticed he turned in the direction heading away from our home. His response, "You'll see," only added to my suspicion.

**OK so... please drop me a review and tell me wat u think! I tried to keep Mitchie's "problem" in the dark a little bit, but you smart people will probably be able to figure it out pretty quickly. Anyway, more to come soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Shane POV

A half hour later, after tortuous silence in the speeding car, I recognized where we were going: the airport. I attempted to question both Jason and Nate multiple times, but both refused to tell me what was going on. The highway sped by, and before I knew it, we had arrived at the airport we hadn't seen since we had been discovered. Now that we were famous, it was almost always private jets and helicopters from more secluded runways.

Jason swiveled in his seat, staring intently at me, almost pleading me with his eyes, "Shane, you're going to buy a plane ticket to *Michigan*, get on that plane, and go and see Mitchie," Jason said in a firm voice.

"Ever since Mitchie stopped talking to you, you've been extremely depressed, we can tell," Nate continued Jason's thought, they had obviously discussed this while I had been sulking in the car earlier that morning.

"And we don't want it anymore. We care about you, and we know deep down under all that anger, you care about the band" I realized the true reason these guys had dumped me here. Not only was it because they wanted to see me better; it was more because they wanted the band putting out good music again.

"You've been sucking the fun out of being in Connect Three, with all your constant mood swings and walk-outs,"

"And _we _know the only way to fix this, to fix you, is to get you and Mitchie at least talking again. You guys need to sort things out." Jason finished.

"You make everything sound like it's my fault! She's the one who stopped communicating with _me_, she's the one who hurt _me_! I wanted to work things out, but she won't talk to me!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, now's your chance to go sort things out. Call us when you get there," I started unbuckling my seatbelt, too stunned at their proposition to come up with a good excuse for not going. We could take a brief break from recording, and I really wanted to see Mitchie. I wondered to myself why I hadn't thought of going to see her before.

As I was about to step out of Jason's dim car (with heavily tinted windows so the paparazzi and crazy fans couldn't see in), Nate chucked a pair of aviator sunglasses and black wool cap at my face. "You'll probably need those," he chuckled quietly. I suddenly realized that I was about to step out into a _public _airport, with very _crazy_ fan-girls if they found out who I was. I pulled the cap over my head and glasses over my eyes quickly, and thanked them for putting up with me over the past few weeks.

"No problem man, that's what bandmates-" Jason started.

"-and brothers," Nate smiled,

"are for." They both smiled and waved as I hopped out of the car into the roaring traffic, having no idea what I had gotten myself into.

**Ok so I'm really sorry this one was so short, but this just felt like the natural place to stop. I think you'll all find out about Mitchie's "problem" next chapter, and I promise to update soon cuz this one was so short :P Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, i love feedback, so keep 'em comin'!! :D**


End file.
